1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet grinding apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatic sheet grinding apparatus having a simple structure representing superior durability when grinding the sheet. Especially, the automatic sheet grinding apparatus can automatically grind the sheet so that a person needs not stand by during the grinding work.
2) Background of Related Art
A sheet grinding scheme refers to a procedure of grinding various metallic samples, a semiconductor device sample, a geological sample, such as a core sample obtained from a borehole, or other plastic samples to sheets.
The sheet grinding scheme may be used as a base technology to detect optical characteristics or crystalline structures of various samples. The optical characteristics may be detected by a microscope, for example an optical microscope, such as a polarizing microscope, and an electronic microscope, such as a scanning electron microscope (SEM), transmission electron microscopy (TEM), or atomic force microscopy (AFM), and the other crystalline structures may be detected through appropriate physical and chemical treatment.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a grinding apparatus similar to that disclosed in patent document 1 (Korean Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 20-2009-0001556 (published on Feb. 18, 2009) titled “Grinder for Grinding Sample”) has been generally known.
Conventionally, in the case of a grinding apparatus to force a worker to grip a sheet until the sheet having an appropriate thickness is formed, since the worker must keep the position of the worker, the worker cannot perform another work when the sheet is ground.
Further, in the case of a partially automatic grinding apparatus, a timer is mounted in the grinding apparatus, so that the time required for a grinding work can be easily detected, and the conduction of the grinding work till predetermined time can be easily controlled. However, the time required for the grinding work cannot be previously estimated before the grinding work is performed.